


It is not your fault

by Winchestermoosegirl



Series: Samael the Archangel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry amara, Angry chuck, Crying Samael, Innocent Samael, Lucifer In Love, Mean Raphael, Michael in Love, Multi, Naive Samael, Nice Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Amara, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Remael in love, Samael not in love, Sweet Gabriel, no happy ending, scared samael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestermoosegirl/pseuds/Winchestermoosegirl
Summary: Before Lucifer and Michael began fighting each other , Amara ( the Darkness ) created a sweet naive kind of archangel which both fell in love with.And his/her name was Samael
Relationships: Amara & God (Supernatural), Amara & Samael, Gabriel & Samael, Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer & Samael, Michael & Samel, Remael & Samael
Series: Samael the Archangel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697812
Kudos: 5





	1. Wait... Amara ia a mom!!???

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever written and I am extremely nervous, but I promise I will finish writing this story.  
> I am sorry if you do not like it.

It was a sunny day in heaven, and Amara was pissed!. Chuck was about to create the humans in a few days (which were years in heaven) but still... were the annoying angels not enough for Him? She was always too busy helping her brother mantain order in heaven, that she never got the chance to create anything. And now her brother wanted to make her job more difficult. Seriously? she was not going to stand this.

Imidiately, when she heard the news she went straight to her brother, and found him sitting while creating new beautiful pink flowers.

"Brother" she started "I heard that you want to create humans". Chuck turned his head and looked at her, then smiled and said "Yeah, I'm exited aren't you?" Amara replied "No, aren't those angels and archangels enough for you?" "Well..." chuck started "yes, but I want more" "Did you ever think I wanted to also create something? because I do, but you and your annoying pets leave all the wok to me; and I never have the chance to create anything" "Amara-" "No, brother you only create, and your angels enjoy life, but I only get to work. That is unfair, I want to be able to create at least one angel myself.

"You want to create an angel? or archangel? that is fine! Go ahed create your precious angel!" Chuck replied angrily, he was sick and tired of hearing his sister whine all the time, he only wanted to create humans, they needed to be born, but his sister would propably destroy them, why did she have to be so selfish? Why wan't she just happy for what he created, ever since he started creating angels and archangels she was only angry she never once told him "wow, i'm proud of being an Aunt" or "I'm exited to meet this fledging" instead her first words when she meet Michael his oldest son were "Who the heck is this?" and "is he at least useful for something?" wow, he never imagened that kind of reaction from his sister.

Then he started creating other archangels like Lucifer, and Gabriel and her words when she first meet them were "Are you thinking of abandoning Michael? Because one archangel is difficult enough how it is now add two more to the list... just stop creating for a while."

Yeah right that was not going to happen he then created the last archangel Raphael and that was by far the worst reaction he got from her. She yelled at Him and Raphael for hours, she got so mad that even the other archangels got scared and hid from her wrath; that even made her more angry.

She created balls of fire that were sent to Earth and that was the end of the poor dinosaurs.

After that He and Her mad a pact or an agreement you can call it. He would stop making archangels and would start making angels that she could stand. If they left her alone in peace.

But she was never happy, she always complained. Some times he thought if he destoyed everything he created before would she be as happy as she was before? 

But he thought about his angels and archangels, so he did not do it.

Later on in life he thought about creating humans... yes humans he wanted to create them for a long time now, maybe now would be a good idea? right? wrong. His sister got angry again. 

And here is a new one, she was angry because could not create anyhing wow what a selfish bitch he thought, alright if she wanted to create an angel or archangel, fine she could go and create one. Maybe now she can finally see how hard it is to create one and then have her brother not appreciate her effort to bring ot to life.

Anyway after that discussion about humans with his sister, she left to finish her dumb work so she colud create her perfect archangel.

A few hours after she had finished she went to a part of heaven that was like her private room and started creating.

After minutes and minutes of hard work she created her perfect angel.

But even after that she thought very well and very wise "My brother says that he will create humans wich means angels will probably use those poor innocent souls as a vessel for them... and I do not want that for my creation." 

So she started creating a vessel for her beautiful archangel. The vessel had long brown lovely hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes anyone could ever imagen even existed. She also gave it kind of a short body it looked like if she had created the angel with a male vessel but in reality it was a female, since well she gave her a vagina.

She also thought hard and decided on giving her the mark of cain. She placed the wark carefully on her daughter's neck covered by her increadebly long hair.

After creating an anel and her vessel, she waited, obviously exausted for her archangel to wake up.

After a few minutes she realized she did not give her any wings to fly with.

She was about to create some wings for her when she realized she did not want her child to be spoiled like her brother's.

She came to the conclusion that her daughter would have to earn her wings so she sat back and waited.

After what it felt like eternity, finally happened her Daughter opened her eyes. And it had been less than a minute and she already loved her daughter.

"M- Mom?" asked her daughter, and she unleashed tears of joy her Daughter's voice was the sweetest voice she ever had heard.

That was all it took for her deciding not to be like her brother, because her Daughter was going to be the only thing she ever created.

"Mom are you ok?" asked her Daughter 

"Yes, actually I'm more than just OK" replied Amara 

"The why are you crying?"

"Tears of joy" she replied

"Why are you happy?" asked her Daugter curiously 

"Because you finally arrived ... Samael."


	2. Michael has a little crush on somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets Samael and falls in love with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Amara was very happy with her creation. Samael was calm,sensative, and really naive; she had no idea what a penis even was, she would have to explain that to her daughter later (she had no idea how she was going to do it, but she would have to think of a way).

It had been a month since she created Samael. And she could not be happier then when she was right now. The only problem is that Samael had not meet Chuck or anybody else for that fact, sure she enjoyed helping her brother organize heaven then going to her room and talking to Samael,. But she knew Samael got lonely, even with a stack of big, fat books right next to her.

After a few days of thinking things over she decided that Samael could learn new things from the other angels plus she could make friends and not be so lonely anymore, burt first she needed to meet her brother. She quickely started making some clothes for her daughter after this decision she made. She gave her daughter an extreamely long sweater that had a turtle-neck (to hide the mark) the sweater reached to the top of Samael's knee it was very fluffy, because she wanted to make sure Samael was warm ( even though Samael could not feel hot or cold, Amara's motherly insticts got the better of her) the sweater was also a very dark green; since Samael clamed that was her favorite color. She also gave her underware to use, though they looked more like boxers. And finally she gave her a pair of socks that were also fluffy and grey, they were supposed to be long socks but Samael folded them in a way that looked like short socks.

After giving her daughter clothes, she explained to her daughter that she was going to meet her uncle and her cousins. And after that she was going to have lots of fun with her cousins. But even after the explanation her daughter looked a little skeeptical, so she tried the "your cousins are going to teach you new cool stuff that the books I gave you haven't taught you yet" technique and that took a successful turn since Samael's favorite thing to do while she was gone was learn new interesting and non-interenting things .

After the explanation and the technique they started looking for Chuck.

When they found Him, Amara gave a long, big explanation to Chuck about Samael that went something like "Her favorite color is green, she likes books, she is quiet and calm unlike your noisy angels, she is very shy, and If you hurt her I will personally destroy you, I do not care about ballence" and something with the lines of "idiot" or something like that Samael was too nervous to pay attention to what her mother was saying, instead she was shaking 'who is this man?' she asked herself 'He looks unimpressed... Oh No do I need to impress Him? is that my job?'

"So please say something to her brother she is very nervous maybe if you don't keep her waiting she'll calm down" said Amara. After Amara said that Samael expected kind words that would relax her, but instead Chuck laughed.

That hit Samael like a brick, not that it would hurt her, but still she felt like a big mistake or a dissapoitment or both infact if her mother had given her a book about how to kill herself, she would have done exactly what that book told her to do." 

Without realizing what was happening she felt water on her cheeks and her eyes were wet what was happening? and before she could ask her mother what the heck was happening her mother began yelling at her brother.

"What the Hell is your problem? sure I reacted badly when you introduced mr to Michael, but not as horrible as you are acting right now. Is this payback or something? asked Amara.

"No, I'm laughing because you clamed she was an angel, but yet she has no wings and angels are supposed to be sexless." replied Chuck

"Why do you think she looks like you men but has a vagina?"

Samael did not understand, if women were supposed to have vaginas, What were men supposed to have? 

Samael stopped wonering what men are supposed to have when Amara and Chuck started shouting at each other. When it got to that point she immidiately felt guilty like it was some how her fault that the siblings infront of her were arguing.

After what if felt like long hours they finally manged to shut their mouths.

After a few seconds Chuck said "I will warn the angels that your daughter has arrived" "Alright" said Amara. "Sorry about that Samael, my brother and I intend to fight a lot like more than necessary" Amara said while holding her daughter in her arms giving her a long bear hug, trying to calm her from the long horrible tension she had just witnesed. 

Chuck came a few minutes later and said "I've warned all the angels you may go down to meet them"

Samael looked at Amara like if she was questioning her what to do. Amara just giggled and said "Go on" and Samael did as told.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael agerly went down and what she saw amazed he was standing on grass he's read about grass but never seen it and it was soooooooooooo green.

Then she looked around and saw light the polar opposite of his mom, then she saw tres that had apples in it and everything was so pretty.

Samael was pulled by her thought by somebody tapping him hard on the sholder. She turned around to see a person who had darker skin than her, was wearing something called a suit she's read about in books, and had an expression of pure annoyence on his face.

"Oh my apologies my name is Sam-" Samael started sweetly but was interrupted by the angel infront of her.

"Samael, yes I know"

Samael felt nervous did she say something wrong? so she went back of ther memories when her and her mother used to talk and despreatly tried to find a way to start a conversation.

She decided on what is your name way to start she breathed in and honestly tried to sound like if she wasn't nervous right that moment "So... what is you name?" it came out in the most ridiculous way possible.

The man just rolled his eyes and replied "Raphael"

So Raphael was his name. And just as those words came out of his mouth he left. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaay, ummmmmm What am I supposed to do right now?" asked Samael to hiself cluless on what to do next.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were chatting with each other near a lake in heaven. When their father called them and told them about Amara's Daughter and that they probably should talk to each other about who is going to talk to her, and then he left.

None of them even wanted to know about her all of them had a horrible relationship with Amara and she hated every single one of them with passion now a her Daughter!!?? they imagened she would be as bad as her mother or worst.

"Uhhhh Lucifer maybe you should go you have a strong attitude, only you can handle a brat like Amara's daughter" started Raphael 

"Yeah, but I don't want to and Antie Amara could always stand Gabriel better than all of us" replied Lucifer

"I would be glad to go. But who knows she may not like me" Gabriel signed dramatically "it's better if Mickey goes, everybody likes him."

"I refuse to go, Raphael started this so Raphael has to go" replied Michael 

"If we stop this nonesence I will go" said Raphael

"THEN GO!!!" all of them said together at the same time

"FINE!!!"

And he went.

He returned less than five minutes later, looking confused.

"So what happened?" asked Gabriel eager to hear the gossip

"Well she had the looks of a male, but had a female genital, he oh I'm sorry she had the mark of cain but I was unable to see it due to his hair covering the mark, she looked weird, she also did not have wings, and was nice?"said Raphael, with amusement the last part.

They all burst into laughter when they heard the last part. ' nice ' is a word that that does not fit Amara. So how is her one and only daughter nice?

They ignored the fact that poor Samael was still trying to figure out what to do and continued chatting.

After two hours Lucifer left.

Leavin Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel they had the day ahead of them and were pretty much relaxed they continued chatting until Michael spotteted someone soaked from top to bottom,trying to somehow make the water dissapear from it's skin and clothing. That someone looked looked like this greek god to Michael.

Michael inmeadiately fell in love with him 

"Michael? Michael are you alright?" he was pulled from his thoughts by Gabriel and Raphael 

"Ohh sorry, but who is that?" asked Michael pointing at Samael

Raphael turned around to see a very wet Samael, and groned.

"That is a very dumb creature called Samael" replied Raphael

"Samael what a pretty name" responded Michael in wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter


	3. Samael purifies a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael saves Lucifer from a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After Raphael left Samael alone,she went explore the beautiful land she was in.

There were many things she had not seen, but had read about so it was nice for her to finally see those things in real life. She spotted a flower it looked really pretty. It took her a while before finally remembering that the flower was a Jasmine flower, She had learned that from the books that her mother left for her to read. The book also said that the flower smelled really sweet. So she got closeto it and smelled it; she was fascinated with the smell.

The rest of the day she decided that insead of making friends... or whatever, she was going to smell flowers. She was going to learn more about flowers than from making friens like her mother had told her anyway.

She spead a few minutes alone smelling and trying to identify which flower she was seeing. It had not been five minutes before she realized, she was already lost. She started panicking, What if they never find me? What if I die here? What if mother is dissapointed in my actions and disowns me? she asked herself she was goin gto start crying again when a flower cought her eye, it was a very strange flower but she decided to go with it just to distract herself a bit before figuring out here she was. 

She approched the flower and as she kept getting closer she realized that the flower was very tall, and somewhat shapped differently from the other flowers. She leaned over to smell it. 

She immedatelly pulled back from the smell of the flower... the flower smelled like death.

She was pulling back from that terrible smell. What she didn't realize is that behind her was a lake and a really deep one. Her hole body fell into that lake getting head to toe wet.

She decided that even when he could not feel cold, it felt pretty uncomfortable being wet with clothes on, so she decided to at least try to find an angel that could help her get to her mother so she could explain her stupidity of how she wondered off on her own without someone to tell her what to do or where to go.

She was getting more and more lost as time progressed, until she spotted a pair of eyes looking at her, then she discovered that three archangels were staring at her, one that she had seen earlier in the day, Raphael, had the same look of annoyence he had when she first meet him. Then there was another archangel who was looking at her, like she was some tipe of wild creature, like leviatans. Then the last archangel was looking at her with lust in his eyes (which creeped her out).

Before she was finished progresing what was going on one of the archangels spoke up "Hi my name is Gabriel. What's your name?" okay so the archangel who creeped her out the least asked her for her name. He looked way kinder than the other one, and she appreciated that. " Sa-sa- Samael" she answered shyly.

"Well, Samael, may I ask you way are you wet?"

"I fell into the lake, as a consequence for my own stupidity." she responded

"And how did that happen?" he asked 

"Well I smelled this plant with an awful aroma, it smelled like death, so I backed up a bit and did not realize that there was a lake behind me, and I fell."

Gabriel burst into laughter, while the other two archangels remained with a straight face on. 

Gabriel after a few seconds, stopped laughing at her and said "Why don't you come sit with us Samael?"

"Well because I'm looking for my mother."

"Why?" 

"Because these clothes feel uncomfortable"

Gabriel looked at Michael with an expression of pure evil before responding "That is because they are wet. If you take all of your clothes off right now, hang them in that tree right there, (pointed at the tree) and then sit here and wait while you chat with us when you put them back on again they will feel as good as new."

"No wait." cried Michael 

But it was too late. She had snapped her fingers and the clothes were on the tree, while she was standing the completely exposed.

Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear when he saw Michael's face it was red like a tomato.

"May I sit down?" asked Samael in a sweet voice.

"Why don't you go to-" started Raphael but was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Why don't you go mind your own business?" 

Raphael looked rather surprised by his brother's responce, but refused to say much and left.

"Sorry about Raphael he's complicated. Please, sit down" Gabriel said

"Oh, thank you" she said sitting down where Lucifer's sit used to be in the ground with the others.

"Hi I'm Samael. What's your name?" asked Samael extanding a hand for Michael to shake.

She waited for a response from Michael but didn't get one. She looked at Gabriel, who looked not far from exploding from laughter, before saying "Samael please meet my brother, Michael" 

Realizing that she was not going to get a responce from him put her hand down and asked "Do you know which flower I came across that smelled like death?"

"Yeah that was prbably the Titan Arum those things smell horrible" then Gabriel made a strange dramatic expression were he seemed to be making a fake expression of choking, (because of the smell) which made Samael burst into laughter.

That also made Michael jelous, how is it possible that Samael barely meet Gabriel and was now laughing at his silly jokes?

"So how does it feel to be tha Darknesses daughter?" asked Gabriel

"Ohh she's really nice, though I don't think she actually likes you, any of you actually," she said looking at Michael

"Ohh yeah dear Auntie-" Gabriel was cut off by a horrible scream coming from Lucifer.

"Samael we have to go please stay here... Michael lets go."

Michael and Gabriel went to Earth were Lucifer was supposed to be. And they found him there, next to a demon who was killing him, or attempting to at least.

The demon was a powerful one who no angel or creature was able to ever kill.

They fought and lost.

Michael was bleeding a lot at the end of the fight.

And Gabriel had lost a wing. And Raphael didn't evn bother to show up.

They were going to die, if it weren't for Samael.

Samael heard both Gabriel's screams and Michael's and after the kindness Gabriel showed her, she went down.

What she saw horrified her they were hurt, her friend were hurt.

She went over to the demon obiously floating and asked "Who are you?"

Samael by the demon's answer knew exactly what to do. The demon did not say a word he just growed at her. He was like an animal with no concsiousness nor a straight mind.

She looked inside of him and saw nothing but pure, evil darkness wich the person's soul had gotten used to, and could not live without. 

The demon was about to attack her but since she was the darknesses daughter she replaced his evil tainted darkness with her beautiful, pure, darkness. And that is how that demon was purified.

"Thank you... Thank You" said the person, wait no angel!

"There is no reason to thank me. Rest I will wake you up when you are fully recovered." Samael placed a finger on his forhead sending him to a deep sleep.

Then she walked over to Gabriel then placed a finger on his forhead healing him.

Gabriel woke up ready to fight, but all he saw was the face of Samael, who then walked over to Michael and did the same thing, then to Lucifer, doing again, the same thing.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Lucifer "Ohh sorry, my name is Samael, I purified the demon, then healed you I hope that is okay with you?"

Gabriel noticed something in Lucifer's eyes that reminded him of the way Michael looked at Samael when he responded "Yeah that is fine with me" 

They all gathered around the ex-demon, Lucifer was the first one to speak "that is Remael" he then took out his angel blade ready to kill him when Samael stopped him.

"Hey what the-" Lucifer was interupted by Samael who responded

"Who are you to judge if he lifes or not? Who are you to justify his punishment? I will say this I'm not the person to decide his punishment, but I am the person or archangel or whatever to decide that he needs a second chance... we all do."

That little speech shoked Gabriel, and every one else present in that scene (that was not Samael), she just believed she was doing the right thing, the way Samael spoke during that speech was not sweet and kind it was a tipe of voice that showed who was the boss around there.

"Alright princess what do you suppose we do with Remael here."

Samael relaxed then just smiled and said "Take him to your father if there is anyone to decide his punishment is Him, He is Remael's father after all."

They went back to heaven, and when they got there Gabriel realized that Samael not only looked like she was going to pass out because of the intence fight, but had no clothes on.

He quickly grabbed her by the arm and took her to the forest they were chatting in while looking for her clothes.

He found them hanging in a tree, completely dry.

He told Samael to put them on and she did as told.

When they finally reached were the other's were, they saw a very pissed ready to kill someone, Amara.

"Where is she?" Amara asked angrily 

Before someone could say something Samael said "I'm here mom I'm sorry I-"

"Ohh Samael you scared me! Amara interupted her pulling her into a bear hug

"Mom I feel tired-" was the last thing Samael said before being pulled to complete Darkness, her comfort zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a happy Sunday!


	4. Samael doesn't belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael has a vision/dream about a man with one blue eye and one green eye and realizes she is ment to be with someone. And even though Lucifer and Michael what to be with her, she knows it's not them whom she is ment to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Guys I'm going to make a sequel of this story. I'm going to start writing it when I finish this chapter of the story. I don't own Supernatural.

There was this person, Samael could only see it's eyes. Each was a different color, one was a light blue, it remided her of the beautiful oceans her uncle had created or the sky. The other eye was green like the trees or the plants on Earth. Samael, even though she was sure it was a dream, could feel that person or thing scooping her up in it's arms. She thought if a person who was not her mother or Gabriel (whom she trusted with all her heart) was carrying her into an unknown distance, she would probably try to escape or cry for help but instead she felt safe like that person could be trusted. She didn't want to leave, she wished she could stay with that person or thing forever in it's arms.

She actually felt so safe that she started questioning if she felt safer in the unknown creature's arms or in her own mother's.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Samael woke up she realized she was in her room, she was in a bed and felt the warm, soft covers on her sholders.

She woke up sad, she wanted to stay a little longer with whomever she was with, she wanted to stay safe. And somehow when she didn't feel safe like if something was wrong.

Her theories were confirmed when she heard again... the complains of her mother.

"Why don't you go ahead and make your angels useful for once? Even my Samael on her first day on Earth, managed to purify one of your angels without any help. And let's not forget the another problem where was Raphael? he was suppoed to be fighting with the other archangels!"

"Well I'm sorry Amara. But my angels don't have the same darkness that your daughter has."

"That's another problem you think that people like Michael don't have the power to beat that demon, they did they are the light the demons are the darkness and not the good type. 

Samael at this point got annoyed by the arguing, and decided she was going to say hi to her mother and leave.

She got up and headed to her door, she opened the door to see her mother and her uncle right infront of the door. Both her uncle and her mother looked shocked to see her and stoped arguing.

"Samael how are you feeling?" asked her mother

"I'm okay. I was wondering if I could go and talk to Gabriel." she responded 

"Gabriel?" both Amara and Chuck asked suprised like if they had expected her not to like Gabriel.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with being around Gabriel?"

"No, no. I just expected you to like someone more serious, not that there is something wrong with hanging out with Gabriel." answered Amara.

"Okay, I will go to Gabriel"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel sat on the ground thinking how could Samael daughter of The Darkness, who had no mercy on anyone, could have such a kind heart as to let Remael live after he tried to attack her.

"Gabriel?" asked a voice. He looked up to see his older brother Lucifer.

"Lucy what do you want? asked Gabriel.

"advice"

"For what purposes? replied Gabriel

"That angel, Samael"

"what about her?"

"she's perfect. I mean look at her or remember how she spoke to me? so confident, like if she were stroger than me. Well I guess she could be, but no angel has ever spoken to me like that." after those words left Lucifer's mouth Gabriel told him to shut up cuz he was talking so fast he could not understand the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Look all she wants to do is make friends so why don't you start there?" 

"Brother, I wan to be more than just friends with her."

"Well just give it time, maybe you're ment to be together." replied Gabriel mockingly. After that comment Lucifer got annoyed and left.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel was again sitting down thinking when Michael came.

"Brother I need your guidence " Michael said

"Wow, nice to see you too Mickey"

"I need you brother. That new archangel. I need to be with her."

"Oh My Father, just talk to her. But talk with Lucy first because you and him need to sort some things out"

"I understand" was the last thing he said before flying off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remael was nervous thank His father he had been spared. But somehow he felt this new sensation wich one could only describe as falling in love. He knew that Gabriel had some kind relationship with her so he made the decision to talk to him.

"Gabriel"

"Remael, brother. What do you want and if you are here to say that you're in love with Samael then leave."

Not even a second later he left.

"Son of a bitch"   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few minutes later, Samael was infront of him.

"Gabriel I've been looking for you I had rather an interenting dream I-" Samael was cut off by Gabriel.

"Wait, how are you feeling?"

"Well other than confused I'm okay if you're refering to yesturday that I passed out"

"Ohhh, well why are you confused?"

"Beacuse Lucifer tried to kiss me on te way here and because then after he failed in kissing me he asked me if I wanted to have something called sex"

"What did you answer?"

"No"

"Good"

"But I came here to talk to you about something else, a dream more especifically."

"What was your dream about?"

"It was this creature or person. It had the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen and in the dream I was in it's arms and I felt so safe." Samael said the last part almost in tears.

"Do you know who this person was?" asked Gabriel 

"No, but it isn't anyone that I've meet... Gabriel I have no idea what you are going to tell me but I feel like I don't belong here. I know there is another place for me were my soulmate is, but it's not here."

"Well okay let's talk- " Gabriel was interrupted by other angels.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here a stupid archangel who doesn't know what sex even is or better off feels that it doesn't belong in heaven"

"Of corse she doesn't belong in heaven she's pure darkness and evil" all the angels were laughing and mocking her, even when Gabriel tried to fight them he felt like he had to confort a crying Samael."

"Leave her alone" said a voice, Gabriel and Samael looked up to see Michael and a very angry one.

"Y-yes Michael of corse" all the angels said that only in different words then they left.

Samael was about to thank Michael, but then angel radio started and both Gabriel and Michael left immidiately.

Samael was left alone surely they didn't leave because tey were formulating a plan to defeate her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it.


	5. Lucifer gets the Mark Of Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets the Mark of Cain while Samael goes to the empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm going to make a series and this chapter will end soon.   
> Warnings there is rape... well not described but it's implied.

Days continued and Samael was still made fun of, mocked, and generaly critiziced; sure she had three archangels protecting her, but she: 1) still felt empty 2) Knew that she would not have them protecting her forever 3) still didn't fit in. Her uncle sometimes asked her for favors such as joing to battles and fighting demons, she thought that if she followed what her uncle said that she would be liked, but she wasn't. Her mother sometimes even gave her pep talks about not doing what her uncle tells her to do; but sometimes she could not stand it, she still had pathetic hope that angels would like her. Time went by and her hope started dying, and she started dying inside. She often ignored angels and the Archangels ( even Gabriel ), refused to help in any way possible, got easly angry, and stopped caring about purifying demons so they could have a second chance; and all of that made her lock herself in her room all day and ignore everyone but her mother.

She fell into some kind of depression and often researched how to kill herself, apperently only her mother knew how to kill her. 

One day she was sitting on her bed cuddled up in her blankets, she was also softly crying just wanting to end her miserable existace when someone knoked on the door.

"Hello?" asked Gabriel, she recognized his voice immediately it was the one she most missed, but right now she wasn't in the mood to see him.

"Go away, Gabriel" she answered him, with a feeling of not doing anything that moment.

"Samael, please open the door, just three minutes" Gabriel said desperately

'Three minutes? three minutes couldn't hurt anyone' she thought. She got up from her bed to open the door, as she touched the door she got a weird feeling and got somehow the chillis like if somethimg was going to go wrong.

She opened the door to reveal the fact that it was Gabriel on the other side of it. "Hey, may I come in?" Gabriel asked looking stressed.

She moved out of the way so Gabriel may come in. She noticed something different about Gabriel when he came in like if somehow he felt guilty of something. Was Gabriel going to betray her?... 'No' she thought 'Gabriel is my friend he would never betray me'.

"Wow this place is organized. I gotta say if it were my room and I stayed in it the time you've stayed in it, it would be one big... wait no, huge pale of mess." Gabriel said nervously 

"Just get to the point Gabriel" Samael said obviously annoyed.

"Okay listen. The other angels are sorry they made you feel bad, they were just scared of you" began Gabriel 

"Scared... Scared? Scared of me?" Samael asked, amused. Gabriel nodded his head answering the question. Then Samael started laughing.

"Why would those winged freaks be scared of me?! They have more knowledge than me and they have your precious Father. Why are they afraid of me!?" Samael shouted. Why the hell would angels be afriad of her? Was this some kind of joke?.

"Please Samael, let me explain" said Gabriel quickely seeying that she was getting pissed. "Okay, go ahead" said Samael.

"Look, many angels are afraid of your mother-" Gabriel was cut off by Samael.

"I know that!" said Samael, getting tired of people criticizing her mother.

"Okay please just let me explain, the angels thought that you would be like her; but you aren't and they want to apologize to you" that was something that Samael did not expect.

"They want to give you a surprise" a surpise, she's never had a surprise.

"But we need you to go to the empty and see if a demon wants to come back from the dead" wait... what?

"To the empty? no... just no! I am not going to the place I'm going to go when I die!" Samael responded.

"Look I know it's scary but... it's going to be okay-" Samael was about to interrupt him, but Gabriel shushed her and said "We are going to make a secret summoning spell, and if something happens, you are going to summon me and tell me what is going on. Then I will come and save you."

Samael was more than grateful all the angels are doing a lot of effort just to say sorry and Gabriel was going to tell her how to summon him just because she was scared, that is so sweet of them she thought. Well back then she thought that... not when she discovered their true intentions.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samael had spent three days in the empty with no response, nothing happened. She was starting to feel like it was all a trick (It was).

She sat down to clear her thoughts for a second. Then there was pain.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed somebody was holding her tight from the neck and somehw transmitting some kind of energy to that creature. "Let me go" she yellled "it hurts".

After what it felt like hours. She was set free, the second she was let go she turned around and saw no one.

It felt like forever, her looking around for any threat, then out of the blue Gabriel appered.

"Hey, ready for the surprise?" asked Gabriel   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was a wonderful surprise every one appreciated her. She felt loved by everyone, they all apologized and treated her like a god. The only odd thing is that Lucifer wasn't there and he always wanted to be around her, but whatever he was probably just busy.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days passed and every day Lucifer was getting weirder and weirder, she tried to talk to him, but when she got near him, his energy was not the same, it was dark and Lucifer wasn't supposed to control the darkness, he was supposed to control the light. That is also a thought that came to her mind when she got near him and it was making her create illusions that made her squeal in fear. And not only that but Lucifer was actually trying to stay as far away from her as possible, that was not a problem for her.

One day she was sitting in the shade wondering what her mother was doing, when she heard footsteps from behind. She turned arund and saw Lucifer.

"Ohh... Hello Lucifer I wasn't expecting you to be here." she said in a shy voice.

"I'm not supposed to be here." he said giving her an evil smirk and using a seductive voice.

"Well you should probably get going Gabriel said you had a lot of work today." Samael said in hopes that Lucifer would just go away.

"Yeah, but I want to do something before I get out of you're hair" Lucifer said invaiding Samael's personal space, nailing her to a tree.

"Lucifer, you're making me feel uncomfortable, could you please retraice a few steeps" Samael asked scared, she had no idea what Lucifer was about to do to her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Samael." Lucifer said

"Yes you can, just three steeps I'm begging you, please" Samael said with tears in her eyes.

"You cry a lot" said Lucifer as he was lowering his pants.

"What are you going to do to me?" Samael said looking to find a way to escape

"You can't escape so don't worry Samael" he said like if he read Samael's mind. Samael got so scared that she tried to running off but Lucifer was quicker and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked using his other hand to take off her underwear.

"Please, let me go" she said softly as he finished taking off her underwear and was starting to take off her socks.

"That is not going to happen, baby" that was it! she tried to use some of her powers, but nothing worked as if he was immune to them. That is when she realized she was powerless because he had the mark of cain!. And all she could do is scream for help.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp" she screamed "someone help me!" she screamed louder and more depreate as Lucifer finished fully undressing her.

"You should really stop screaming, it's useless. No one is going to hear you" that was the last thing Lucifer said to Samael.

Samael had no idea what was happening to her, all she knew is that her genitals hurt, then her whole body. But mostly she felt hurt, unpure, dirty, confused, and used. 

Samael was raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please comment. Thank You for reading.


	6. The beggining of Samael's life outside of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara hides Samael

It was dark in Samael's room. After everything that happened with Lucifer, he just let her go. She didn't know what happened she just knew that she didn't like it and she didn't know whether to tell her mother or not, she just wanted peace no more conflict, no more pain, just peace. Her mother went to vist her not long after she came back. She repidetly asked her if she was alright, she lied and said that she was just tired. Her mother knew her and knew that she was lying, so she tried figuring things out. And she got what she wanted.

"Are you alright?" asked Amara with concern written all over her face.

"I'm okay mother, just a little tired" she responded nervousl. looking down at her body she noticed she was shaking with fear.

"Are you sure? You look pale and a little green, no offence sweetie but you're hair is a tangled mess right now, you're clothes are messy as well, and your shaking a lot and bad. So. What. Happened?" Amara said getting frustrated of getting no response.

That is what made Samael just exploded. She told her mother everything that happened with Lucifer and also told her that she saw that Lucifer somehow had the Mark Of Cain, she told her mother that Gabriel told her to go to the empty then when she went to the empty she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her mother was surprised because she knew exactly what was going on, but nt because of that she was surprised that her so called brother could betray her and her archangel. She also knew that she already lost they were going to lock her away, but that didn't mean her archangel would have to suffer the same fate as her.

Samael was still crying when her mother literaly dragged her away from heaven and into Earth.

"Mother where are we going?" Samael asked quietly, but Amara just stayed silent.

They arrived at this confusing house. The house was huge, had over a million monsters in it, the rooms could randomly switch sections with other rooms and the monsters were somehow special, they were not easly killed.

"Samael, you have to listen to me" began Amara, before she snapped her fingers and then they were in a room a nice, cozy room, that had plants in it, a huge library with a lot of books, a dog that was purple and transparent, some stuff for the dog, and a huge bed.

"Mother what's going on?" asked Samael having a bad feeling.

"Samael..." Amara said with teary eyes.

"Samael, I have to leave you here alone, my brother is going to lock me up but I wont let that happen to you. This place is you're new home, I built this place a little before I created you incase something like this happened, this place is known as the wishing well. Here it will take sometime, but you'll meet someone, and that someone will pass three tests." Samael was shocked her mother was going to leave her? Samael was about to ask her mother to never leave her side but Amara beat her.

" The first test is that the person will find this room and you'll sent it away from this room into another monster's room, but that person is going to come back everytime. The second test is, that you must send the person to a place full of fake occultums and the person will have to come back with the real occultum. The third test is very simple, you'll ask to grant that person a wish and that person has to reject you're gift." 

Samael thought that she won't be able to handle this, but her mother said "You have a purgatory dog this is the last of their breed, it's a boy. And it's purpose for being here is to protect you." Samael loved the dog the second she saw it, but she didn't want her mother to leave her alone.

"Also before you say anything a got you one last gift" Amara said happily. She put a hand in Samael's torso and then Samael's torso started glowing, and that glowing started advancing throughout her hole body.

"It's called 'eternity' it's not for you unfortunatel, but it's for you to give to someone. Whomever you give eternity to will have eternal life." Amara said with a little pride.

"I love you Samael" was the last thing Amara said to Samael.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been a week and Samael still had no news of what happened to her mother. She named her purgatory dog Tudox and read a little, but she was mostly woried about her mother. She didn't know what to do, that is when she remembered that Gabriel showed her who to summon him. So she did but insted of actually appearing it was more like a phone call.

"Hello?" said Gabriel annoyed he already defeated the Darkness and was currently looking for Samael.

"Gabriel?" said a tiny, scared voice, Gabriel knew that it was Samael talking.

"Samael, where are you?" Gabriel asked.

Samael was about to answer but, then she remembered that he lied to her and that she wasn't supposed to give up her location,

"Listen to me Gabriel, your not the boss of me right now, you don't get to ask questions. Got it?" Samael said in a harsh voice that surprised Gabriel.

"Now, where is my mother?" Samael asked impatiently.

"Samael, your mother is locked up, there is little to no way of setting her free. I'm sorry" said Gabriel sadly.

"So let me get this straight. You made me think I was your friend so your stupid brother could rape me and then you let all the angels lock my mother away!?" Samael said angrily feeling betrayed. "You didn't sent me to the empty so I could search for a demon... no you sent me there so Lucifer could get the mark of cain from me! You lied to me, I trusted you!" Samael screamed.

"I'm so so sorry Samael, please tell me where you are and I'll come and pick you up and I'll make it up to you" Gabriel said

"No, you can just go fuck your self" that was the first time Samael said Fuck.

"Well at least if you ever need something I'll be there" Gabriel said honestly.

"Yeah well, we'll see what happens when that day arrives. But right now don't even talk to me" that was the last words she had for Gabriel.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samael spend the days there with Tudox, she never complained. And that was her life until Mel came.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammer mistakes, and spelling mistakes.


End file.
